Moments
by Revalations
Summary: Small flashes of time in mostly unrelated stories for each chapter. Mostly Cleon, but other pairings may appear. Brace yourself for fluff.
1. Clothes

**Clothes**

They were facing each other, mere inches apart as they worked on completing the other's outfit.

Cloud's fingers worked carefully on the knot of Leon's tie, while Leon's hands moved down Cloud's shirt, securing the buttons one by one. When the brunet was finished, his hands smoothed down his lover's waist and settled low on Cloud's back, gently pulling him so they were pressed together.

Cloud let out a small giggle, unable to finish with his harms trapped between their bodies. "You're making this really hard, you know," the blonde chastised softly, smiling. Leon only grinned, his eyes lighting up with the silent innuendo. Cloud blinked and blurted out a laugh, pushing softly to get enough room for him to finish tying the knot.

Leon wouldn't have it though, and took advantage of his lover's upturned face to kiss him. It lasted for a few moments, and by the end Cloud was slightly flushed but still smiling.

"You're such a dork," he laughed.

Leon remained silent, but the contentment on his face as Cloud finished the knot spoke enough for the both of them.


	2. Breath

Soft gasps marked the end of their coupling.

Even though their climaxes had been achieved, their bodies remained tangled in a slowly gyrating motion. Lips were meshed and noses rubbed together, while the soft sound of sheets rustling and the occasional moan filled the background noise. Cloud lay on his back with Leon on top of him, between his thighs and keeping them connected as closely as possible.

Their deep kiss eventually ended due to a lack of air, but their lips were still touching. Cloud craned his neck, sliding the bridge of his nose against Leon's, eyes closed and lips parted. Blunt fingernails scraped down Leon's back, leaving angry red lines down his back. This didn't seem to bother him; rather, he let out a strained groan, his muscles stretching and then bunching again as his hips rolled unconsciously at the feeling. The gasp Cloud gave in return was nothing short of heavenly to Leon's ears.

Eventually, the movement slowed and stopped, and the aftermath was filled with soft breathing and the gently slow motion of hands roaming sweat-slicked skin. Blonde hair brushed against Leon's face as he buried himself into the crown of Cloud's head; the blonde, in the meantime, nuzzled into his lover's neck. They settled on their sides, facing each other, trying to keep as much skin in contact with the other as possible.

Leon waited until he heard Cloud's breathing even out and felt his chest lift and fall more slowly, and only then did he allow his eyes to close with a soft smile on his face. He'd always wondered what love felt like; as he'd suspected, there were no words to describe such a wonderful thing. He'd settle for the ache in his heart and soul, because it was futile to even try and put this feeling to words.

It was Cloud. That's all he needed.


	3. Humor

**Humor**

The Restoration Committee was gathered in Merlin's house, as per usual—well, all aside from Leon, which was rather unusual. In fact, it had never happened before. Aerith and Tifa were discussing what kind of search party they should be putting together while Cid snorted and said Leon deserved a day to sleep in.

Yuffie was half-listening to the other girls, and half keeping her attention on Cloud, who stood in one of the corners, outwardly emotionless. But there was something…something off about him. Maybe it was his posture, or something about the way his mouth frowned a little…whatever it was, it put the ninja off a little, and she kept her eye on him just in case.

Not a minute later, the missing man himself opened the door and strode in.

"Sorry, guys," he started, his usual tone of nonchalance present in his voice, "I was a little…tied up."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, skepticism plain in her expression. "Tied up with _what_? You're always the first one here. _Always. _Your record of sexy punctuality is now broken."

Leon's eyebrows rose, and he hesitated before answering. "…I'm going to pretend that's not weird and move on. So anyway, about that electrical circuit that was malfunctioning in the marketplace…"

The meeting moved on as usual, with discussion of problems and possible solutions and costs and everything else that the Committee dealt with on a day-to-day basis. By the end of the day, they were all worn out from the physical toll of working on the various sites that were being restored. They all headed back to their respective houses…well, all except for Yuffie.

The ninja girl doubled back around, crawling stealthily on rooftops to follow their fearless leader back to his humble abode and find out exactly what was going on with him. He'd been acting weird all day; she noticed he'd been more lethargic than usual, and he was even limping a little—and he was acting _so_ weird around Cloud. Something had happened between those two…probably something bad.

There was a mystery going on here, and the Great Ninja Yuffie would solve it or she swore she'd give up all her materia.

Leon began by going the most direct route back to his house—it was on the southern end, and Yuffie had been there many times before. She knew immediately when he was no longer heading in the correct direction, and her interest was even more piqued than it was just moments ago.

Soon he stopped, and was conversing with a figure hidden in shadows…she had to get closer. This was the solution to the mystery, she just knew it! Yuffie rolled onto the building the two were sheltered under, and hopped silently onto the balcony directly above them. She fell into a prone position on her stomach, and peeked down through a hole in the wood at an angle to where she heard the quiet masculine voices coming from.

"…you'd think they would have noticed by now." That was Leon's voice, and she could see his face now. The other one was _just_ out of sight…

"Ha. Yeah. Makes things easier for us." That voice…! The man shifted and moved forward, his back now visible in Yuffie's line of sight. _Cloud!_ That blonde spiky hair and buster sword were impossible to mistake!

"Well," Leon was talking again, "this is for you." He put something in Cloud's hand. Something shiny…was that…munny? "You know. For last night."

For a moment she didn't understand. And then…

Yuffie barely held back a yelp as she realized what was going on. She stood quickly and sprinted away from the scene of the crime, unable to fully comprehend the fact that Cloud, one of her best friends ever was a prostitute, and that Leon, the hunky piece of man-cake they called their leader was paying him for his services!

~o+o~

Leon gave Cloud a small smile, and the blonde nodded his head in agreement. The brunet turned and started walking for Cloud's house, but the blonde paused. He glanced up, noticing that Yuffie had scurried off. It was mean—cruel, even—but sometimes that girl got what she deserved for poking her nose where it didn't belong.

Cloud knew that Leon was just paying him back for the drinks he'd bought last night, but there was no reason for Yuffie to be informed of that little piece of information. With a smirk, he followed the other man into his house, and locked the door behind them.


	4. Truth

"Leon—truth or dare."

Zack was smirking from his slouched position on the couch. There were around ten people present, all pretty good friends in their college social circle. Aerith was using Zack's shoulder as a cushion, her eyes lidded. The room was hazy with some questionable smoke, and the alcohol was of course flowing freely.

"I still can't believe we're playing such a juvenile game," came a mumble from one of the corners.

"Shut up, Zexion. Complain on your own turn. Now, Leon?" Zack was smirking.

Leon sighed. He and Zack didn't have the best relationship; their pasts were tied together through a rather unique and perhaps unfortunate twist of events—namely Cloud. As such, he was suspicious of either choice, but chose what he thought was the lesser of two evils.

"Truth. I guess. Or whatever," he sighed, gray eyes rolling. He felt Cloud's body tremble slightly with silent laughter. Leon was leaned back into one of the plush chairs, and Cloud was sprawled on top of him with the side of his face pressed against the brunet's chest. The blonde had already ingested a large amount of alcohol, and was placated…for the moment. He almost smirked at the thought, but managed to keep it down because of all the eyes on him at the moment—but damn if he wasn't looking forward to later that night. Cloud was a _horny_ drunk.

At Leon's noncommittal answer, Zack's expression contorted into what could have been considered an evil sort of look. Leon tried to hide the grimace, but was less successful in this endeavor.

"Then tell us, Leon: tell us something about Cloud that none of the rest of us knows."

Cloud's head turned a little, his sleepy eyes regarding Zack with a guarded suspicion and faint curiosity. Leon, on the other hand, was thoughtful. After a moment, he decided on what he would say.

Two could play at this game.

As he opened his mouth to respond, Cloud pinched his thigh and turned a little to give him a warning glance. Leon let out a chuckle and brushed blonde strands of hair away from Cloud's blue eyes.

"Don't worry, babe. Nothing too raunchy."

The cool baritone of Leon's voice settled Cloud's concerns, and he returned to his relaxed position.

Leon's eyes remained on the part of Cloud's face he could see and he ran his fingers through that soft blonde hair for another few moments before sliding lazily back to Zack's face. His amethyst eyes had hardened a little.

"You know the freckles he has on his shoulders and the bridge of his nose?" Cloud squirmed a little at the feeling of so many eyes on him. Leon's eyes never left Zack's, and their shared glare was intensifying by the second.

"He also has them on his innermost thighs."

The message was quite clear, and Leon knew beyond a doubt that its meaning had gotten through. Zack's eyes were narrowed, and Leon met his stare without recoil.

The others around them laughed and commented, Cloud letting out a soft noise of discomfort, but other than that it seemed unremarkable to those outside of the intense staring contest. Aerith was saying something to Zack, vying for his attention, and so it was he who finally broke their gaze.

The game continued on, turning silly ways as only twenty-somethings can manage. Eventually it had gotten late (or early, depending on the view) and the party slowly dispersed. Leon and Cloud lived only a few apartments down from Tifa's (which is where the party was being held), so it didn't take long for them to make it back home.

Leon was helping Cloud stumble through the door, and set him against the wall so he could lock it behind them. When he turned back, Cloud grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a messy and very aggressive kiss.

_And so it begins,_ he thought with a predatory smirk.

Though he was very uncoordinated while drunk and despondent, Cloud was surprisingly good at navigating the apartment and its furniture when his intent was to get Leon in bed. It didn't take him long to get them there and push his lover onto the bed, immediately climbing on top of him. The ensuing make out session was intense, and they were both panting when they parted for air.

Cloud ran his tongue across Leon's lower lip as they caught their breath, his hips rolling into the undulations Leon was giving. He sat up, clothes disheveled and eyes bright, still panting.

"You were jealous." It was a statement, not a question.

Leon's gaze was down near his hands on his lover's hips as he answered. "…No. Not jealous. Territorial."

Cloud giggled—he only did that when he was drunk—and smiled. "That's like jealousy. Just more, um. Manly."

"Right…" Leon answered. He always thought Cloud said cute things when inebriated.

"You feel threatened." Cloud's eyes were still on his, and this time Leon looked up to meet them. He opened his mouth to deny it, but the blonde interrupted him. "Yeah you do. You wouldn't feel like you had to defend your 'territory,'" he giggled at the terminology, "unless you felt like you have to protect it."

"Aren't you supposed to be drunk? Stop making sense."

"Admit it and I'll finish what I started."

Leon grunted as he became slightly annoyed. Cloud knew for a _fact_ how much he'd rather be fucking his brains out right now; he was sitting on undeniable proof of that.

"Yeah, fine. I don't like him near you and I hate that you insist on staying friends with him. Happy?"

Cloud wasn't smiling anymore. He leaned his torso forward and put his weight on his elbows, his face directly above Leon's and far enough away to see his face.

"You know I won't go back to him."

Leon looked down, but looked back up at a warning noise from the blonde.

"…I know. But irrational fears are never very rational, wouldn't you say?"

A small smile was back on Cloud's lips. He looked down near the brunet's collar bone, his hands playing in the long, dark hair. "You know I'll always regret that fight we had…"

He couldn't finish verbally, but Leon understood. Only last year, after three solid years of being together, they'd fought over something petty and eventually it led to them breaking up.

During the time, Cloud had sought refuge from the pain with Zack Fair, one of their closer friends at the university. Leon had had a suspicion before then that Zack had his eye on Cloud, but he had trusted the man.

Once they'd gotten back together, Cloud told him what he'd done. Leon respected that the blonde came clean with him, especially since he could see how hard it was for Cloud to tell him, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. Cloud had spent the four months they were broken up mostly with Zack, upgrading their friendship to friends with benefits. Leon didn't know how many times Cloud slept with Zack and he didn't want to know. All he cared about was Cloud's feelings toward the both of them.

He swore he never loved Zack, at least nothing more than a platonic sense, but it seemed that Zack had become more and more attached to Cloud the more time they spent together. When they had finally met and gotten back together, suffice to say that Zack hadn't taken it well. He and Leon were only in the same room when forced, and the both went to great lengths to avoid the other.

Cloud, on the other hand, insisted that he couldn't just break ties with him. Leon trusted Cloud—the blonde had apologized so profusely, and still did even to this day sometimes, that Leon knew he meant it. He told him he never stopped loving him, and Leon knew it was true. He'd never stopped loving Cloud, either—and essentially, their relationship had been patched.

But every time he wanted to see Zack, he couldn't stop that little nagging voice in the back of his head…

Cloud brought him back from his thoughts with a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, silently asking him a question.

Leon looked up into those clear blue eyes, and raised a hand to brush his bangs out of his face.

"I love you," he whispered.

Cloud closed his eyes and leaned into Leon's hand against his face. He shifted his weight to lift his own and place it on the back of his lover's, tilting his head to press the words against his lover's palm. Leon watched with lidded eyes, his arousal returning with a vengeance.

Cloud felt Leon shift beneath him and let out a small laugh, looking down with a smirk. He released his hand and moved instead to take his shirt off, crossing his arms at the hem and pulling it over his head. Leon watched, still captivated even though he'd seen Cloud's body countless times.

Next the blonde pulled at Leon's shirt, getting them both to sit upright. After his shirt was gone, Leon rolled them over so that he was on top. Cloud let out a surprised noise that trailed off into a moan as the elder of the two settled between his thighs, grinding down insistently.

"This is…kind of, uh…terrible, b-but…" Cloud was panting between words, "…when you-ahhh…when you get like this…it's really…fucking hot…"

Leon let out a dark laugh, groaning softly when Cloud cried out from being penetrated.

"Like what, baby?" he murmured against Cloud's arched neck just before biting down.

"Like…ah, ah, ahhh…like you have to mark your territory…"

Leon gave a sharp thrust, making Cloud cry out.

"…claim it," Cloud whined, continuing, "make sure everyone knows…" His fingernails scratched down Leon's back before rubbing back up and tangling into Leon's hair. He wound it around his fingers and tugged, knowing the effect it had on his lover.

Leon growled and thrust harder for a few moments before pressing in as far as he could and rolling his hips. He knew it drove Cloud crazy, and now he was determined to get him to scream himself hoarse by the end of the night.

It wasn't long before he got what he wanted. Cloud was still somewhat under the influence of alcohol, and it made it easier for him to loosen up and let go of his inhibitions. It was hard for him to keep control of himself when he was in a normal state of mind, but now…now, his self-control was virtually non-existent.

"Yeah, babe…louder!" Leon growled, pulling out and starting to thrust hard again. He raised himself onto his hands for a better angle to fuck him harder and Cloud let out one of the most rapturous screams he'd heard from him yet.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh-ah-ah, ahhh, yes, yes, ah, ah, L-Leon…!" Cloud was close, he could tell. Leon reached a hand down to help him along, but it wasn't necessary; on the first stroke Cloud clenched around him and came, screaming so loud he was sure the neighbors heard—hell, they'd probably heard them for a while now.

Leon only lasted a few more minutes. After Cloud finished, he stared up at the brunet, one of his hands tracing the beads of sweat running down the sides of his face and up into his hairline, the other scratching down his back with blunt nails. When Leon finally reached his peak, Cloud gasped at the feeling. It was familiar, but every time it was just as wonderful. Leon was clinging to him, his arms having wrapped around his body and squeezing as he came. Cloud arched up into him, his thighs sliding back up to wrap around his waist once more as his lover thrust his hips the last few times.

They lay panting together, Leon's face buried in Cloud's neck as they tried to catch their breath. Cloud lay his head down on the pillows beneath him, staring hazily at the ceiling above him.

Intense territory-claiming sex always made for a great afterglow. He smiled a little at his own thoughts, before threading a hand into Leon's hair and pulling gently, a soft reminder of what they'd been doing only moments ago.

Leon grunted, not wanting to move. When Cloud did it again, he growled deep in his throat and lifted his head so it was resting on his chin, but he was now able to see his lover.

Cloud brushed his fingertips across Leon's cheekbones, smirking a little. "Know what effectively ended me and Zack?" he asked with a little laugh.

"You're ruining the afterglow," Leon grunted. He moved to put his head back down, but Cloud stopped him.

"No, listen. You'll think it's funny." Leon narrowed his eyes, but stayed put. Cloud let out another giggle, before putting a finger to the brunet's lips. "I kept saying your name instead of his."

Leon blinked, a little stunned, but only for a moment—after that, that strange masculine pride kicked in and his testosterone was flowing again. He lifted himself up to his hands and kissed the blonde, smirking with him.

"Damn right you did. I bet I'm way better than him in bed."

Cloud remained silent, but the smirk and the glint in his eyes told Leon everything he needed to know.


	5. Denial:1

Cloud had never had better sex in his life.

Not that he was a whore or anything, but he'd had several partners in the past, and _none_ of them even compared to Leon in the slightest. This man knew his way around every part of his body, knew how to make him moan and beg and scream, how to make him last or keep it short, depending on their time restraints.

Just thinking about him was enough to send blood rushing to Cloud's cheeks and groin.

The blonde lay in bed, alone, and quite awake. He was propped up against the pillows of his bed in his house, a sheet pulled just over his hips. His eyes were glazed and his hand unconsciously moved to his own thigh, caressing the skin slowly as memories of the recent trysts flooded his brain. His hand trailed slowly up his body, disquieting the sheet until it was gone from underneath. It ended at his lips, barely touching, but enough to inspire a soft buzz of pleasure in his brain.

Cloud frowned. They didn't kiss. Leon said he wanted to keep it casual, and Cloud had gone into their arrangement understanding and agreeing to that. Kissing was too emotional, he'd said, and the blonde knew it was true. It was just…now he wanted to. But he knew if he tried, he'd probably push Leon away and that was the last thing he wanted. So for a while now, he'd squashed his deeper desires and he'd taken what he could get.

But it got more and more difficult each time…not to turn around and kiss him, taste him, wrap his arms around his neck and keep him close afterward…

Cloud let out a snort, dropping his hand unceremoniously and screwing his eyes shut. When had he become such a girl? Still. It would be nice…to know the man. Not just sleep with him, but talk with him, get to know what made Leon, Leon.

That would never happen, and he was kidding himself to even think it. He slumped down and closed his eyes, deciding to sleep rather than torture himself further with thoughts of something that would never happen.

~o+o~

It was a few days later, at one of their meeting spots (it was a hotel; a pretty nice one, and Leon always paid because this was all his idea in the first place—he had to have a good income for how many times they met up a week), and Cloud was pressed face-first against the wall, Leon pounding into him from behind. His hands had a bruising grip on Cloud's hips, but that didn't bother the blonde; he liked it. His back was arched and his blunt fingernails scratched down the wall, looking for purchase to cling to but finding none. He was panting softly, moans breaking the cadence of his breathing every few seconds.

Leon was a quiet lover, though he was breathing heavily and grunting upon occasion. He started snapping his hips forward with more force once he found the blonde's prostate. The cry he let out made Leon throw his head back and revel in the boost his ego was given. He was getting close, he could tell—he had to make Cloud come first. It was just a rule, an order he had to follow from somewhere deep inside the hazy confines of his testosterone-muddled mind. Being the dominant meant keeping a show of dominance, and that meant showing Cloud he had control over both himself and the blonde; he had control over when Cloud came, and he was the one causing it.

Sometimes the thoughts didn't quite connect, but then again thinking wasn't exactly his first priority when he was busy having sex.

When they were finished, Leon pressed the lengths of their bodies together, his forehead resting on Cloud's shoulder while he caught his breath. Cloud's lips were parted slightly, his breath evening out to a more normal cadence, and he reveled guiltily in their proximity. Leon's hands were still on his hips, but the grip was more relaxed. He closed his eyes, trying to cement this feeling in his mind to think of later; the sex was damn good, as always, but it was these moments, the few minutes afterward where Leon allowed closeness not related directly to sex, that Cloud cherished.

It ended all too soon, as it always did. Once Leon regained his breathing and the ability to stand without stumbling, he put a small amount of distance between them, running a hand through his hair. Cloud remained propped against the wall, partially because of the sense of loss from the man behind him, and partially because he didn't know if he'd fall over if he tried to move without the wall's support.

"Hey."

Cloud glanced over his shoulder, his eyes still a bit glassy from his climax.

Leon was looking at his watch, eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the time. "We can probably…go one more time before I have to get going. You feel up to it?"

Cloud faced the wall again and let out a silent sigh. He wanted _more_, but he would settle for the physical closeness Leon granted him. He grunted, nodding, before attempting to stand up a little more straight. A thought occurred to him just then…maybe if he played like he was more sore than he actually was…maybe he could get Leon to…

"Um, yeah, that sounds good," Cloud said softly. Leon nodded and started for the bed. "But, just so you know…" the brunet stopped and turned toward him, "…you kind of…gave it to me hard just now. I don't think I can really handle much more of that at the moment." Cloud attempted a smile, and he hoped Leon would take the bait.

The older man blinked, looking at him with speculation. "…Okay. I can take it easier on you. C'mon." He walked over to Cloud with a smirk and let the blonde lean on him as he led him to the bed. He pressed the blonde down on his back, loving the noise it made when his skin slid against the sheets. Cloud began to try and roll over, as they never had sex facing each other—another of Leon's rules to keep the emotional distance between them—but this time, Leon stopped him. Cloud blinked, his eyes owlish in confusion.

"No. If you do that…I won't be able to resist going harder on you. And…I wanna see your face. Just this once."

Cloud nodded, unable to think of a response—internally, he was squealing with delight. Leon may not see it as making love rather than fucking, but Cloud could fantasize. He let his thighs fall apart at the silent suggestion from Leon's hands, and waited for his next move.

Leon nearly shuddered at the submissive gesture—he almost couldn't stop himself from screwing the blonde into the mattress when he raised his arms to rest near his head. Still, he didn't want to hurt the man…not when he was such a damn good fuck. And beautiful…Leon had looked at Cloud before, of course—that's what had attracted him in the first place. Anyone could tell Cloud was from the Nibel region with just a glance; only that gene pool could produce pale skin, golden hair and true-blue eyes all in one.

But here, spread out beneath him, Leon took in the sight a little more…the faint freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, the exotic slant of his eyes, his high cheekbones, the long curve of his blonde eyelashes…

Leon had to mentally shake himself out of it. He must have been staring, because Cloud was looking away, his face slightly flushed as if embarrassed. He frowned momentarily, berating himself. He didn't have the capacity in his life for anything more than a release. Cloud agreed to that, and he didn't want to hurt him or make him pull away. He pushed those thoughts down, and returned to the more carnal side of his mind.

Leon placed himself between Cloud's thighs, his knees sliding up and forcing Cloud's legs up in the air. That sight…with the blonde's legs up and his arms over his head…well, his erection was definitely back. A quick glance down told him Cloud was back in the same state as well. He reached over to the bedside table, where he'd set some lube earlier. He grabbed it and got some on his fingers and immediately pushed them into the man beneath him, watching him wince a little as he prepared to claim him again. The way his back arched, the way the muscles moved in his chest and stomach and thighs was mesmerizing. He stared, taking solace in the fact that Cloud's eyes were screwed shut and that he couldn't see him watching.

Once he was finished, he slicked himself up before pressing in slowly, closing his eyes and drinking in every pained sound Cloud emitted. He went carefully, not wanting to actually hurt the other man. Once he was in all the way, he paused, waiting for Cloud to adjust.

This time was slower, all rolling hips and soft gasps. Leon's hand went to Cloud's wrists and held them above his head, the other on the bed next to his shoulder to put most of his weight on. He watched Cloud's eyes flutter shut, his lips parted slightly as he inhaled quickly and exhaled quiet moans. His legs rose and hooked on Leon's hips on instinct, opening himself for even deeper penetration.

Leon's eyes narrowed at the movement, glancing down and swallowing. He let go of Cloud's wrists and opted to use that arm to hold his weight, lowering himself to rest on his elbow and bringing their faces mere inches apart. His other hand went slid down Cloud's side and hooked behind his knee, holding his leg up around him.

Cloud's deep aqua eyes opened at the change in the brunet's position, and they widened a little at the proximity they had. He blinked, staring into Leon's icy gray eyes, unable to look away. Slowly, his hands settled on the larger man's shoulders, gently stroking up until they tangled in his hair. Leon didn't stop him, and their rhythm remained steady, so he continued his hesitant exploration.

It never lasted long enough. Cloud shuddered and bit down on his lower lip, throwing his head back as he hit his orgasm. Leon watched, memorizing every little detail—from the sounds he made to the way his eyebrows arched up, everything was carefully catalogued for further inspection at a later time. Leon followed him shortly thereafter, bucking his hips a little harder on instinct and finally letting go. His arms were shaky, and it was all he could do to hold himself up any longer, but he wanted to see Cloud's eyes again.

When the blonde didn't feel Leon roll over or get off of him, he gave the man what he wanted; his eyes opened, once again staring into deep gray eyes. Never before had Cloud ever wanted to kiss somebody so badly—with his whole person, he wanted to reach up and drag Leon down and not let him go until he was sated. It was odd, to have so much desire for a person after he'd just finished having sex with him. Nevertheless, he began to reach his hand up again, to bring the man down.

Leon looked away though, and pushed himself up and off of his blonde lover. He rolled to the side, catching his breath before he stood and made for the shower. Cloud watched despondently, more than a little ashamed of himself, and more than a little angry that he'd let his hopes get so high.

~o+o~

Leon turned the tap to scolding hot, washing all evidence of their tryst off of himself. He was frowning, not quite understanding why he let himself go so far. He didn't have room for anyone else in his life, and he didn't want anyone else in his life. Cloud was just a release, and he knew he was too for the blonde, and he liked things just the way they were. Besides, he had Raine to think about. She needed him, and all of his attention was for her. Speaking of…

Leon stepped out of the shower, quickly drying himself and stepping out into the room with the towel wrapped around his hips until he got his clothes back on. He checked his phone, letting out a silent sigh of relief. Raine would be getting out of school in a half hour—plenty of time to get her.

He glanced over to Cloud, who hadn't made a movement when he'd come out. Usually the other man was waiting for him to finish his shower so he could have his turn; he was still laying in the bed, on his side now and facing away from Leon.

He frowned again, walking over with the intent to find out what was wrong. When he got there, he found Cloud asleep—deep asleep by the looks of it. His hands were up by his face, everything was relaxed and unguarded and…sweet. Leon cocked his head, contemplating.

Maybe…maybe Cloud was someone he could make some room for.


	6. Super Bowl

**Super Bowl**

Cloud's eyes were intent on the TV, irises darting with the movement of the players on the screen. Leon raised an eyebrow, glancing from the blonde to the game and back again. He had a bag of popcorn in his hands as he walked into the room, and was surprised the aroma hadn't aroused his lover; usually Cloud was in possession of the bag by now.

"Any good plays?" he asked with some amusement, walking over to stand behind the couch that Cloud was currently sitting on.

"Shhh, I'm watching," was his only response.

"Do you even know what's going on?"

Cloud frowned a little, his lips pouting. "Course I do."

"Then tell me: what's a first down?"

There was a frustrated noise before Cloud raised his hand in a noncommittal gesture while responding. "It's a…thing, in football."

"As I thought," Leon chuckled. He walked around and motioned for Cloud to stand up, which the blonde did grudgingly, sitting again in his partner's lap without taking his eyes off of the game.

Cloud swiped the popcorn and chewed on it thoughtlessly, still intent on the plays and commentary of the Super Bowl. Leon's attention was split, and finally he smirked and plucked the bag out of Cloud's hands during a commercial break, pulling him in for a kiss.

Finally, Cloud smiled, one hand smoothing up the plane of the brunet's chest.

"You don't have to pretend for my sake, you know," Leon murmured, refusing to pull back just yet.

"'M not pretending. Just…trying to understand."

They stared at each other for several moments before the game came back on, and Cloud pushed his lover back as his attention went back to the TV, managing to snag the popcorn back at the same time.

Leon smiled, and looked back to the game as well.


End file.
